Dark Soul
by Narcotics
Summary: It's 23 years in the future and a tragic event has changed things in Townsville more drastically then thought possible. The only question now is if the future's salvation lays in the past


Hi…this is my first…well…my first epic PPG fic here. This thing plans to be fairly long although I'm pretty lazy so I may just never finish it. It kind of depends on what you guys think. If you all hate it I'll take my leisure, if you like it I'll try to spin out the chapters as fast as I can. For anyone to make it through this I should inform you that this fic takes place 23 years in the future (You know and I really hate future fics too) and it has rotating view points. There are three storytellers, each with their own chapter and written in a different style to accommodate that particular character's personality. I really hope you like it, I've been working on it for a long time now but I've never put it up. And my computer ate half of it so I'm even MORE discouraged now. It's really dark so bear with it.  
  
******  
  
I held the quivering neck in my deformed excuse for a hand. She wriggled helplessly as I tightened my grip, feeling the skin of her throat slip around her voice box. I looked at her almost boredly. It was always this easy. And it was always the same thing. The single member of a seemingly endless society of enemies, head bowed in defeat at my knees...at my mercy would glare at me from their feeble position and hiss some harsh words about my death in a pool of my own fluids. I usually just finished them off after they were through with their valiant utterings. But this one, this one I wouldn't give the chance to insult me. I knew her oh too well. I'd only known her by the code name as to which the other members of the so- called "Revolution" referred her to. Shrapnel. God be damned if I knew why, all I knew and cared to know about her was that she was the strongest against me, and now she was going to fall.  
  
My hand closed around her windpipe and despite her defiance towards me she gasped pathetically for air and began clawing at my mitt. As her eyes swelled and tears spilled down her cheeks a smile, one hidden by years of torment and angst, breached my dirty-skinned visage. My cracked distortion of joy was disturbed when a sharp pain sizzled in my back. On reflex my hand shot open, dropping my eternal foe to the blood dewed ground. I snapped my neck, snake-like back at this...this fool who dared to attack me. Hah...of course. One of those idiotic Revolutioners from the attack. He aimed his weapon on me. A DS28 I believe it was. Named after me, who it was meant to destroy. A small hand-held semi-automatic. Although it did not discharge bullets, the Revolutioners would never be so stupid as to try to fire at me with something I'm immune to. His legs burnt off from one of my own traded laser shots, he pulled himself along with his elbows, letting his smoldering thighs leave an ash trail of where he'd been.  
  
"Don't move, Soul. You know...what this can do." His breath was heavy. He sucked it into his panting lungs, the pain of his missing limbs already making his heart's demand for blood all the quicker. I calmly glanced back at Shrapnel, but she was in no condition to move. Not after what I had done to her poor human body. She lay on the grass, her head turned to one side, eyes glazed over, and breath coming in short gasps. I turned my attention back towards the grounded but dangerous man. I took a step in his direction but pulled my vertical foot away from the ground as it exploded into dirt and grass fragmentation. "I said DON'T MOVE!" he screamed, straining his lung capacity and battle-cry-worn vocal cords. The DS28 could've easily sent me to my knees, screaming in pain as it did on my twenty-eighth birthday. But then I'd had an entire year to prepare and defend against this new invention. They made a new weapon to eliminate me for every birthday that I graduated to. I sighed and decided it was time to end this battle once and for all. I used my super-speed and practically flew through the air at him. I found literal flying to be more of an advantage for long distance rather than these short travels. My feet barely graced the ground, the friction of their touch causing the grass to ignite into random conflagration as I dodged and weaved the DS28's massive laser blasts. As my moustached attacker realized his fatal flaw I was already on him. No way to escape, no way to survive. I aimed my gaze on the middle of his back and shot a single eye-beam through his body, directly into the green earth bellow him. His internal organs fried, his chin hit the dirt with a simple, soft thud. The heat from my beam had instantaneously clotted his blood so he lay in only a forming puddle of his own urine from his now relaxed bladder.  
  
My attention finally reached my awaiting enemy. She'd managed to reach her spindly fingers into the trigger of another DS28 that was laying some two feet away. I raced back over, igniting more miniature wildfires. I kicked the gun from her forefingers, breaking them clean in half. She groaned in pain but it was only a slight bit more added to what she was already feeling. I crouched down to her level, I wanted to see the fear in her face as she realized that her last ditch desperations were pointless wastes. She inhaled heavily, exhaling just as quick, rushing the air in and out as if it would somehow help. For very possibly the first time in our lives our eyes met. I let my eyes study her green-tinted windows to the soul. But her eyelids swiftly closed over her reddened irises as she began a deep, gurgling laugh. The sheer lack of respect for this situation sent a shiver of astonishment through my spine. I once again let my hold find its destined place on her sun-bleached neck.  
  
"Fool." She choked out. I'd not yet closed her windpipe, and now the desire weakened. Only a defiant Revolutioner would ever insult her slayer, especially when she had the chance to beg for life. I would've, of course, ultimately ignored her request, but this move…this insult meant that she was hiding something. Something was not right. Near thirty years of experience had taught me of these signs in a human being. No one could fool me now. And especially not this battered snake.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked finally allowing my usually loose vocal cords to reverberate a harsh sounding question. She seemed shocked at the sound of my voice. After twenty-three years of running, of death, of pain and misery, one's voice never respects ones physical appearance. It was rare that I ever spoke to such slime but this one would never be able to tell the others of what she's heard. After the initial shock left her slim-boned face she twisted her thin, cracked lips into a cruel smile.  
  
"This was…nothing more than a rouse…" Shrapnel managed as blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth, the salty liquid stinging her open wounds and running the chiseled riverbeds in her dry lips. My already unusually large eyes widened in shock an especially rare emotion considering that I'd given up on expressing feeling of any kind. She began to laugh her cruel gurgle as she'd realized she'd once again uncovered one of the rarities in the "Boogey Man of Townsville".  
  
"What are you talking about, whore?" I slapped her across the face, ensuring that my rounded stub would not knock her from consciousness. The strike caused her to silence for but a moment, the rain just beginning to pour down on the two of us. It's light patter only now registering in my ears after the heat of battle. The blood and urine that saturated the ground now being washed away, the rain soaking the already surfaced worms. They're tiny minds had confused the fluids from a human corpse with the life giving rain. She began laughing once more her response came before the resounding slap of my mitt struck her face.  
  
"Utonium you fool! Utonium!" She carelessly laughed as it dawned on me. But they could've never figured out who I was. Not in a million years. Why would they attack my father's home? I was missing something. And Shrapnel wasn't about to answer any of my questions. I snapped her neck with a sickening crack, ending her haunting laugh in the storming night air. A cool mist began steaming up from the walkways that traced like wandering rivers through Townsville Park. I had to make it back to my origins, back to the most terrifying place that I could ever think of. Back to my old home in Pokey Oaks. As I began to run, preparing myself for the quickest take off I could attempt, the extra push helping my speed and aerodynamics in the air, I felt a crack beneath my feet. I cast my eyes back for a moment to see a twitching rat carcass. The beast must have found its way under my hurried steps. It may have still been alive. Twitching, struggling to keep its heart pumping after being crushed by my careless superhuman steps. Funny, I think at some point in my life…I may have cared.    
  
************  
  
Dark, no? Uh…well…there will be more. How fast it comes depends on the response. The fact that half of its gone is KILLING ME! Oh and my FAVORITE chapter is gone too! ::sob weep deflate die:: ;.; 


End file.
